


The Tale of Cressi and How it Evolved Into Neymessi; 10 Songs Drabble

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Football RPF
Genre: BDSM, Drabble Sequence, Emotional Infidelity, Established Relationship, Infidelity, M/M, Relationship Problems, Ten Songs Meme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ten song drabble sequence based on the first ten songs that play during shuffle play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rubber Doll - Miss Fame (Rubber Doll - Single)

"Leo," Cris commanded in his deep and sexy voice "get on your knees."

"Yes sir," Leo replied as he obeyed.

As Leo was in this position, Cris made the next move of unclothing tye two of them. After shirts, pants, and boxers were off, Cris blindfolded Leo , and whipped him once.

"Do you wish to be whipped again?" Cris asked?

"Y-yes," Leo responded.  

"Yes..." 

"Sir! Yes sir!" Leo corrected himself.

And so mercilessly and repeatedly, Cris whipped Leo again, from all angles.

"Now what would you like Leo?" Cris asked.

"Penetration, sir," Leo answered.

"Good boy! Get up," Cris commanded.    

And so Cris walked him over to a wooden cross all the way on the other side of the dark dungeon used for their BDSM adventures.

Cris tied Leo to it, but kept his legs untied. He then draped Leo's legs over his own shoulders, and without warning, protection, and lubrication, entered his tight anus. With one hand, he grabbed one of the arms of the cross, with the other, he grabbed a nearby gag, and placed it in Leo's mouth.

"Now Leo, I can tell you're close, but you must not come until I allow you to. Is that clear?" Cris asked.

"Yes, sir," Leo mumbled through the ball in his mouth. 

And so Cris came inside of Leo, hard and in large amounts. Some of it dripped outside his asshole.

And then Cris kneeled down and handcuffed Leo's feet together, and then tied them to the cross.

He then put Leo's dick inside his mouth and bobbed his head up and down. 

Cris snapped his fingers, which signalled Leo to come. 

And boy did he come, harder than Cris, and in larger and denser amounts than Cris, all inside his dominant's mouth.


	2. Black Smoke - Ann Sophie (Eurovision Song Contest 2015 Vienna)

Messi looked over at Cris.

He wondered what happened.

Why his relationship had gone so downhill, and when it began the spiral.

Yes they still had great sex, but that sex was left so heartless and devoid of passion.

It was... sad.

He wanted to bring it up, but it was hard to acknowledge that the flame had gone out. They were only left with the black smoke achieved after the burning out of fire.

Two hearts were left to burn, three words were hard to say, and four days was he most they'd gone wihout an argument.

Life.

   


	3. If You're Not The One - Daniel Bedingfield (Gotta Get Thru This)

At Messi's workplace, a new employee was hired, Neymar.

Neymar and Messi became fast friends, and they were shipped pretty daily around the office, and the two always laughed it off.

But God, Leo wishes they didn't.

Because the truth is, he actually loved him. A lot. 

He knew it was wrong, he was in a relationship, but it was true he did. 

So he made it basically obvious at this point that he did. The elbow to wrist touches, the long hugs, the comfort and closeness the two shared.

But he knew it was wrong.

But God, it felt right.

He wasn't the one, but frankly, he felt more warmth and passion from Neymar than he did for Cris.   

And he contributed more to this "friendship" than he did to his relationship.

And he loved Ney more than he did Cris.

But he knew it was wrong.


	4. Secret Lovers - Atlantic Starr (As The Band Turns)

"Harder baby, harder!" Leo commanded as not Cris, but Neymar, was penetrating him. 

"Your wish my command," and with that, Neynar sped up his pace.

They were in the office, and it was well past nine, something Leo must've noticed because he immediately screamed "STOP!" 

And so Neymar stopped and walked a few paces back, visibly scared.

"Look at the time." Leo said.

"9:45. Oh shit that's late." Neymar replied.

Messi did not want to leave, because this sex was wrong technically.

Technically because wrong or not, God it felt right. It felt amazing. 

But this was still wrong. Technically.

So Messi got dressed and left, and Neymar did the same. 

Luckily he called Cris beforehand and told him he'd be working past his dismissal fime of 8:30, or else he'd be fucked. Well he already was. 

And he made sure that that wouldn't be the last time. 

Cause it was wrong, but he suddenly felt that wrong, was underrated. 


	5. Unfaithful - Rihanna (Good Girl Gone Bad)

But the sense of euphoria had worn off of Leo after a while.

And guilt was taking over.

He didn't want to stop, but God he felt bad about his affair with Neymar.

He knew what he had to do.

He had to tell Cris.

What was the point of lying anyway? He knew what was happening, and it was killing him.

He was being killed even more by the lying part of it.  

Leo didn't want to be a murderer.

* * *

"Honey, I'm telling the truth. I'm having an affair." 

"I know Leo, I know" 

"I know you know" 

"So I'm breaking up with you. I'm not angry. But I'm disappointed, but not surprised."

"Goodbye Cris" 

"Goodbye Leo" 

* * *

The next day, Cris moved out.

And Cressi was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys this is NOT done I swear.


	6. Satellite - Lena (My Casette Player)

Leo got settled into his new apartment by Sunday night and decided to then make a visit.

He went to Neymar's house, and was relived to see that the porch lights were on, signaling that he was home. He mustered the courage to go up to his door and ring the doorbell. 

But when someone answered, it wasn't Neymar. It was Neymar's husband.

Lucklily, Leo wasn't shocked due to his knowledge of this.

"Hi, is it okay if I talk to Neymar... In private please?" Leo asked.

"Uh sure," He replied. 

"Thanks," Leo replied, and went in. He saw Neymar on the couch, and watched as his hubby left the house.

"Hey," Neymar said.

"Hey," Leo replied.

"What happened?" Neymar asked.

"I left Cris because I... I love you Neymar!" 

Neymar, with an ecstatic expression on his face replied "I love you too."

Then they kissed, and little did they know, his husband saw the whole thing. But they kept kissing, because Neymar loved Leo more than him, and because Leo loved Neymar more than anyone.


	7. Fearless - Taylor Swift (Fearless)

Neymar and Leo were now a happy couple. Neymar got a divorce, and left his house to move in with Leo. Sure they had a small apartment, but still they were actually happy.

One day, it was very rainy, and rain was one of Neymar's favorite things in the world. When they (Neymar and Leo) got to the parking lot, Neymar just dragged him to the middle of the parking lot, and started to dance with him. 

He wmad the luckiest and happiest person in the world. He truly loved Leo, who truly loved him back.


End file.
